Christmas Season
by Bulldogbarb09
Summary: Austin and Ally are moving to Paris! The city of romance! Will Austin finally be able to tell her how he feels about her or will he lose her forever? Can they survive their new school or will this be the end of Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1: Paris!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy and please review. This is my first story.

Austin's POV

"Hey Babygirl!" I exclaimed as I walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said smiling at me.

She really was beautiful. I just wished she could see what I saw every time I looked at her.

"Guess what Ally? You'll never believe what Jimmy just told me!" I said pulling her up the stairs and into the practice room.

"Austin! Slow down I'm going to fall trying to keep up with you. You know how clumsy I am." She exclaimed behind me.

"I can't I have to tell you before I burst!" I squealed a bit and slapped my hand over my mouth while I pulled her into the practice room and closed the door.

"Alright Austin we're here all alone, what's up?" she said laughing at my eagerness.

"Well you know how you and I always wanted to live in Paris?" I ask her giddily.

"Yeah…" she replies skeptically.

"What would you say if I told you that was coming true?" I moved closer to her and sat on the couch. Ally just stared at me with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"We're moving to Paris?" she squeaked. "Are our parents coming with? What about Sonic Boom. What about your career? It's just taking off." Ally starts rambling.

Just then Ally's dad walked in.

"Ally! Relax everything has been taken care of pumpkin." Mr. Dawson tells her.

"Babygirl, our parents are staying here. So Sonic Boom will have your dad. We are moving to better my career. We are going to a performing arts school that's being paid for by my label. The school is one I'm sure you've heard of too. It's called Etoile S'Epanouir Academy." I tell her, trying to calm her down.

She runs to me and gives me one of her awesome Ally hugs that I love a lot. Then again I love her. I hold her for as long as she will let me.

Then Dallas walks in.


	2. Chapter 2: Dallas Vs Austin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Please review…**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, what the fuck are you doing?" Dallas shouted as he walked over to me and yanked me out of Austin's arms.

"Hi Dallas." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't hi me! What the fuck are you doing hugging him when you're my girlfriend?" Dallas nearly shouted at me.

I cringed slightly wishing my dad and Austin wouldn't notice and would just leave. Unfortunately only half of my wish came true. My dad said a quick and nervous goodbye to Dallas and Austin and walked out, while Austin on the other hand sat down on the couch and looked ready to kill. If looks could kill Dallas would be dead right now and I'd be withering.

"Austin? Can you give me and Dallas a moment alone please?" I ask hopefully.

I should have known better though. These two refused to get along yet alone trust me in the presence of the other alone. It's been like this for almost a year now.

"Not a chance in heaven Ally. I won't leave you alone, even for a millisecond, with this scum bag." Austin stated in his calm and quiet voice, that he used only when he was mad.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you of all people!" Dallas fairly spit venom.

"Guys, this has to stop! Austin, Dallas is my boyfriend; you should learn to accept that. Dallas, Austin is my best friend, and I can hug him as such when we get good news for his career. You need to learn to get over that. Now, both of you stop this stupid feud." I raged at them, as I started to stomp to the door and walk out.

Dallas quickly grabbed me by the arm, and brought me around to face him.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do, and then just walking out like it doesn't matter?" He shouted at me right in my face. "You ever do that again, and I promise baby, you'll live to regret it. Oh and if you ever cheat on me again, or even think of cheating on me, I'll break every bone in yours and your precious Austin's body." He whispered in my ear.

I froze to my spot, unable to move. I was horrified that Dallas would threaten Austin.

"I…I…I…d…didn't Dallas. All I did was hug him." I whispered back, not wanting Austin to hear. It would only make matters worse.

"Release her Dallas before I make you." Austin's voice drifted over to us. I forgot he was there until now. Dallas just laughed though.

Then unexpectedly he kissed me. It wasn't one of those sweet kisses that you melt into and never want to end. It was rough and painful. I tried not to whimper, knowing what would happen. Dallas would think that I was enjoying it and push me to go further, and Austin would know how much he was hurting me. I couldn't take it anymore, it hurt too badly anymore. I shoved Dallas off me.

"Enough Dallas!" I said quietly "I get your point, now please leave." I said walking to the door and opening it.

"What if I don't want to?" Dallas says crossing his arms.

"Please, Dallas. We will talk later alone." I state.

The next thing I know I hear a crunch and a thump.

"Oh my god Austin!"


	3. Chapter 3: Save Ally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Here's the update, sorry I haven't posted sooner. Hope you enjoy.**

**Austin's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore. I tolerated that douche for Ally's sake, but not anymore. We're moving to Paris, leaving in two days for crying out loud and that ape had the nerve to put his hands on Ally, hurt her, and threaten me and her into submission. Screw this. I launched myself at him. The sound of his bone cracking was so satisfying.

"Oh my god Austin!" I heard Ally exclaim, but I didn't care. All I could see was red. I wanted him to feel every ounce of pain that Ally had been through, every single second of fear he put her through, and every ounce of tears she had shed as he broke her heart a little more.

I finally felt Ally trying to stop me, and that's when I noticed Dallas was unconscious. I slowly got off of him and started to head for the door.

"Austin…?" Ally whispered.

If the room wasn't so quiet, I don't know if I would have even heard her. Just the sound of my name from her lips though, stopped me in my tracks.

"Austin, why?" Ally asked.

I turned around to find Ally crying. I rushed to her and enfolded her in my arms.

"Shh, Ally. It'll be ok. I'm sorry, I just couldn't take the look on your face anymore. You deserve so much better than the piece of…" Ally cut me off.

"Austin don't you dare say that word. Dallas may not be a lot of things but he is my boyfriend, and you shouldn't have done that. He had every right to do and say what he did." Ally stated.

"What?" I shouted. "You think some jackass has the right to put his hands on you in a harmful manner, and threaten your life and your best friend's life just because he's you so called boyfriend? No fucking way Ally!" I shouted, full on angry now. Did she think this is all she deserved, or was she just that blind to see that she was so much better than everyone in this town?

"Austin he is my boyfriend whether you like it or not. I don't know what happened between you two that made you hate each other so much, but I'm not going to be a part of it. Now when Dallas wakes up him and I are going to talk alone. I don't think it would be wise to have you here. Now I think you should leave. But one more thing before you go…" she says as she walks over to the table.

She picks up her plane ticket to Paris. As she hands it to me she looks into my eyes, for a minute I'm lost until her next words pull me back…

"Austin, I can't go to Paris with you, so I guess this is goodbye." She says as she hugs me and closes the door in my face before I can even begin to answer.

Ally's POV:

I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. Why on earth did you do that Ally? You know there is no reason in the world as to why you can't go with Austin to Paris.

I got up and grabbed a paper towel and start cleaning the blood up from of the floor and Dallas' face. Wow, Austin really did a number on him.

I heard my phone buzz a minute later, as I'm throwing away the paper towels. I look at it to see a missed call from Trish and a text from Austin. I decide to call Trish back first before I read Austin's text.

"Ally!" Trish screamed in my ear.

"Hey Trish." I replied.

"Don't you dare 'Hey Trish' me. If you are not on that plane with Austin in two days, I will fly back to Miami and put you on a flight to Paris myself. Are we clear?" Trish fumed.

"Wait two days… What do you mean two days?" I asked ignoring the rest of her tirade.

"You and Austin are moving to Paris in two days. He didn't tell you that?" Trish asked, confused.

"I guess he didn't get the chance." I said remembering Dallas.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. When you move you better be single. Also tell Dallas that if I ever see his face again, he's a dead man. I mean it Ally. Just because I'm in London doesn't change a damn thing." Trish fumed again.

I heard Dallas start to wake up, so I quickly got off the phone with Trish. Then I remembered Austin's text message.

_Hey babygirl, I think we really need to talk. Please call me when you are done talking to him. Until then don't make any final decisions. :) Yours Truly, Austin_

I smiled as I read that. "Babygirl huh?"

I spun around and saw Dallas behind me.

The next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor of the practice room.

I go to reach for my phone, but I can't find it. Then I realize that I'm naked and there's blood on the floor.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't make it past my hands and knees. I crawled to the closet and grabbed my spare clothes I kept here for emergencies. Then I grabbed the spare cell phone my dad got me in case of an emergency, and I called Austin.

"Hello?"

"A…A…Austin…?" I whispered through my tears.

"Babygirl? Is that you?" Austin asked.

"A…Austin p…lease h…help m…me. I…I'm a…at S…Sonic B…Boom. H…hurry." I stuttered before I passed out again.

Austin's POV:

I hung up the phone and ran to Sonic Boom. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Ally alone with Dallas. Stupid, stupid Austin.

As I got to Sonic Boom I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. When I opened the door to the practice room I was nowhere near prepared for what I saw.

Then I saw Ally unconscious by the closet door. I rushed over to her and picked her up bridal style, I gently laid her on the couch.

"Babygirl?" Iasked shaking her slightly.

"Austin?" She whispered.

"Yeah, babygirl. It's just me, I got you. It's going to be ok." I said trying to soothe her as much as myself.

"Austin…I…think…D…Dallas…" she started.

"Yes, babygirl?" I pulled her a little closer, but she fell unconscious again.

I picked her up and carried her out to the parking lot, and to my car that I left here earlier.

After gently placing her in the passenger seat and buckling her up, I got in and drove to the hospital.

"Can someone help me?" I called as I walked into the ER with Ally in my arms.

"Sir, what happened?" A nurse with red hair and dark green eyes asked me.

"I don't I found her unconscious. She woke up for a minute, tried to tell me something, and then passed back out. It doesn't seem like she can stand, and there was a lot of blood around.

"Ok. You need to fill out these forms, while I have a doctor take a look at her." The nurse said.

"Oh, and who are you to her, by the way?" She asked me before taking Ally away.

"I'm her best friend." I told the nurse. She nodded her head in understanding before wheeling Ally away.

I quickly filled out the forms. A couple minutes after I was done, and sat back down the nurse came back out with a man in a white coat. He looked to be about Ally's Dad's age. I guessed he was the doctor.

"Sir," he said shaking my hand. "your friend is severely beaten. She has three broken ribs, one cracked rib, a broken ankle, and a severe concussion. Do you know who might have done this to her?" The doctor asked before he gave the nurse a weird look.

"I have an idea. Why? What else is wrong?" I asked getting worried. There was something they weren't saying.

"Well…" the doctor said before looking at the nurse again who this time nodded her head.

"Your friend has been raped." The doctor said, right before him and the nurse were called away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Visitor!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Final exams for class were this week. Hopefully I should have a lot more time to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and are following this story. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters.**

**Austin's POV:**

"R…raped?" Austin whispered out loud.

"Doctor wait!" Austin shouted running to catch the doctor.

"Can I see her please?" Austin asked him.

"Go ahead. She's in room 287. It's down the hall, take a left, and it's the third door on the right." Dr. Castleberry stated.

Austin took off running. When he got to the door he peeked his head in first. Ally looked like she was sleeping, so he tried to creep across the room to the chair on the other side of her bed.

"Austin? Is that you?" Ally whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, babygirl. It's just me." I replied as I sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Austin, did the doctor tell you anything?" Ally asked, unable to look me in the eye.

"He told me enough to know that you are coming to Paris with me, and until we leave you will be under constant supervision by either myself or someone I trust." I stated making sure I was looking right in her eyes.

Ally's eyes got huge. At first I thought it was because of what I said until I noticed she was looking behind me at the door way. When I turned around the asshole himself was in the door way.

"Hello, Allyson. So when did you plan on telling me you were leaving me for Paris with him?" Dallas asked from the doorway.

I started to go after him, but since Ally still had my hand she held me back.

"Release my girlfriend's hand now." Dallas angrily stated.

"And if I don't what are you going to do about it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Ally spoke.

"Excuse me?" I heard Dallas growl at the same time I asked "What?"

Ally let go of my hand and started to get up.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" I asked her as she moved to stand up. I reached for her, but she pushed me away.

"Austin, I need to do this. Alone." She stated with a slight grimace as she stood. "Sorry." She said as she saw my face, when she stated the word alone.

"Well I'm here if you need me, ok? Don't hesitate to ask. I don't care what happens Ally, I don't want you in any extra pain because of this asshole." I replied gently to her. After all it wasn't her I was mad at right now. I would deal with the problem of her choosing to be alone with him later when it was just me and her. Right now she needed me to be here for her for support, physically and morally.

"I know Austin, thank you. As for you, you no good rotten son of a bitch, did you actually think I would sit here and be your girlfriend after what you did to me? If I was strong enough I'd knock you on your ass where you stand. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I have the cops come and arrest you for assault and battery as well as rape. I'm leaving for Paris in two days and I don't want to see your face anywhere within the general vicinity that I'm in between now and then, or there will be hell to pay. Now get the fuck out!" Ally shouted at Dallas, leaving us both with shocked faces and dropped jaws. That was the first time I had ever heard Ally openly cuss without apologizing a million times afterward for doing so. Hell that was the first time I ever heard Ally so openly honest and pissed off so much.

"This isn't over Allyson." Dallas stated before storming out. God I still want to punch that guy in the face so badly.

**-Time Break - Two Days Later -**

**Ally's POV:**

This was it, this was the day Austin and I were moving to Paris. I was so nervous it wasn't even funny. True to his word, Austin hadn't let me out of his sight unless it was with someone he trusted explicitly these past forty-eight hours.

"You ready babygirl?" Austin asked me as he took my hand, and we board the plane.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey Austin, can I have the window seat? This is my first plane ride and I wanted to look out as we fly." I questioned quietly.

"Of course babygirl. I'd do anything for you." Austin said. Then he started blushing. I swear seeing Austin blush was one of the cutest things I have ever seen. It was right up there with his puppy dog eyes, his smile, and well him, but that was my little secret. I sat down and got comfortable since this was a fifteen hour flight after all. **(1)** If it weren't for the nightmares that keep me awake still, then I could almost fall asleep. Suddenly I heard Austin singing when I looked over I realized he was singing to me. It was my favorite lullaby. The lullaby he taught me when he was sick one time and wanted me to sing it to him to help him fall asleep. Sometimes I could swear Austin can read my mind, but then I realize that it's not mind-reading it's just Austin knowing me better than I know myself.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing you a lullaby.__**(2)**_

Austin got about half way through the song a second time and I was out.

**Austin's POV:**

Ally looked so peaceful when she slept. I could tell how tired she was when she sat down. I knew she wouldn't sleep on her own though because of the night terrors. She fought with the nurses about going to sleep every time they tried to put her to sleep. She always lost though. The only times she seemed to sleep ok were when I sang her to sleep. Hopefully that stays true this time.

I'm so glad we're moving. Don't get me wrong I'm going to miss my parents and I know Ally will miss her dad, but we both needed this. Ally especially now with the whole Dallas situation at hand. I wish I could go back in time and save her from any of this ever happening to her. I feel like it's my fault for not going against her and staying. Anyway, I better wake Ally up since we are about to land at the Paris airport.

"Babygirl? Ally? It's time to wake up. We're landing in Paris." I said as shook Ally gently. I didn't want to hurt her; she seemed so fragile these days. She seemed to wake up enough to walk off the airplane. Once off I saw a guy holding a sign saying "Dawson and Moon." I guess that was the limo driver my mom had hired to take Ally and I to our new apartment.**(3) **After reaching him I asked him if he could get our bags while I carried Ally to the limo since she was so out of it. I don't think she would make it on her own. He didn't seem to mind anyway. He said he was hired to do so by my parents.

When we finally had all our bags in the trunk, we headed off to our new apartment. We pulled up outside and I had to admit the parents didn't do half bad. The building looked like it was made of that hard to see through from the outside kind of glass. The one you see big New York buildings made of in movies; you know the one that looks silver. It was really tall, and I was told we had the top floor penthouse all to ourselves. So far it was pretty sweet.

As we got out the bellman jumped to take our bags upstairs for me. Normally I wouldn't have minded caring them, but in this case I was carrying Ally again. I set her down on one of the lobby sofas while I went to the front desk where the landlord stood to retrieve our keys. After picking Ally back up I head to the elevators. When I got off the elevator I found out our apartment door was only two feet away, and it was the only door on the whole floor. Mom and Dad weren't kidding when they said that we would have the whole top floor. I walked in and was immediately in awe. This place was huge. The view was amazing and I knew Ally would love it. Speaking of Ally, I went in search of one of the bedrooms. I set Ally down gently on the king size master bed, and kissed her forehead. After a quick exploration of the place I realized something, only one bedroom was fully furnished. Well this just got a whole lot more interesting. I didn't mind sharing a bedroom or even a bed with Ally, but after what happened to her three days ago, I'm pretty positive Ally would freak out. As I went back to the bedroom I heard Ally waking up.

"Austin?" Ally called for me.

"Yes babygirl?" I asked as I walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around at her surroundings.

"We're in our new home. This is our apartment in Paris." I answered quickly as I saw Ally's worried expression start to appear. Then I watched it slowly disappear and be replaced by a smile after I answered and she realized she's really in Paris.

"Wow this is beautiful…" Ally gasped, as she saw the view from our bedroom.

"That's not the only that is." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What did you say Austin?" Ally asked as she started to get up wanting to explore I'm sure.

"Nothing babygirl, I said absolutely nothing." I replied as innocently as I could.

I could tell by the look she gave me next though that she wasn't buying it. She was letting it slide though since apparently she had more questions on her mind.

"Is this my room?" she asked, like I was hoping she wouldn't.

"Well…see about that…" I stalled, trying to think of a good way I can tell her that might let her down a little easier. This is one of those times where I'm thankful for Trish and Dez not being here.

"Spit it out Austin." Ally said a little pushy. "It can't be bad right? This is mostly a yes or no question." Ally continued.

"Ally, we have only one bedroom that is fully furnished." I said cringing in fear that she doesn't know about.

Just as Ally was about to go on one of her long rants there came a knock from the front door.

**A/N: Whose at the door do you think?**

**Dez**

**Trish**

**Dallas**

**Cassidy**

**I don't really know how long it take to get from Miami to Paris, I guessed.**

**I do not own this lullaby. It's called Golden Slumbers and it really is my favorite lullaby. My mom used to sing it to me all the time.**

**Their apartment is like a hotel you see in the movies or in the show Jessie but it's not a hotel it an apartment complex.**

**Thank you for reading please Review! Have a Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Dinner Date!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My brother gave me a wonderful Christmas present … pnuemonia. *Not the sarcasm* Hopefully I should have a lot more time to update now that I'm better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and are following this story. Well here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters.

Austin's POV:

I looked at Ally before walking to the door. Who could that possibly be? He hadn't even had time to tell his parents that they made it in yet alone call anyone else to tell him where they were. I open the door and am immediately tackled to the ground by a blur of blonde hair.

"Cassidy?" I hear Ally question as I finally am able to look up at none other than the girl herself.

"Oh, hey Ally! Hi Austin!" she said my name like I was a prize just won. It bothered me a lot. I don't feel like a person when she does that.

"Hi Cassidy. What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" I asked annoyed as I slipped out from under her, leaving her there on the floor. She could help herself up. Ally though, of course being Ally, helped her up instead, giving me a famous Ally look.

"Thanks Ally!" Cassidy said, my rudeness not even fazing her. "I live in this building, actually on the floor before this. Isn't that funny? We'll be neighbors Austie!" Cassidy said making me cringe at the nickname she seems to think is so cute. I hate it. I prefer the one Ally gave me.

"Yeah just hilarious…" I mumbled under my breath. She didn't hear me, but I could tell me from the look she gave me that Ally did.

"Cassidy, why don't you come back in about two hours and we can all have a late dinner to catch up and stuff?" Ally suggested, and glared at me as I went to object. Then she gave me a look saying we would talk after Cassidy left, or as I would rather put it, she would rant and I would listen.

"Sounds great Ally! See you then Austie!" Cassidy said skipping out of the apartment, shutting the still open door behind her.

"Before you say anything, let me start by saying I know I shouldn't have been rude. I'm sorry, I think I'm still a little jet lagged. I probably just need to sleep. It won't happen later." I lied my ass off to her. I couldn't tell her the truth though. She'd freak and then our friendship would definitely be over, and I can't let that happen.

"Oh, okay. Apology accepted Aussie!" She smiles and gives me a hug. You see what I mean, Ally's nickname is so better.

"Now about the room situation, I can handle sleeping in the same room if you can." Ally said surprising me. I was expecting her to be mad or say that I had to sleep in the living room or go buy a bed now for another room.

"So, Aussie, is the fridge stocked or do we need to go shopping for things for dinner?" She asked. Switching the subject like a typical Ally.

"I'm not sure Allybear. You'll have to check." I told her. I know my parents hired a cleaning lady and a house keeper, but I don't know when they start or if they might have already started.

"Aussie, does anyone else besides us and the super have a key?" Ally asked shakily.

I walked toward the kitchen and saw Ally bending down looking at the bottom shelf of the fridge. My throat went dry, she had to wear short shorts didn't she. I swear she likes to tease people if I didn't already know better. She doesn't have a flirtatious bone her body. She's so innocent it's almost funny.

"Just two, why Allybear?" I asked finally. She turned and looked at me a little scared. Instantly I was snapped out of my thoughts. "What's wrong babygirl?" I walked over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder closing the refrigerator door.

"Someone made pancakes and left them in the fridge." She said shakily. I open the fridge and pulled them out. I couldn't help it I laughed and did my happy dance.

"Austin, who else has a key to the apartment?" Ally asked , bringing me back from what she calls my pancake dance.

"The house keeper and the cleaning lady." I said starting to reach for a pancake.

"Oh. Wait your parents hired people for us?" She said, smacking my hand. Ow, she can smack kind of hard sometimes.

"Yeah. Is that going to be a problem?" They knew I'm a messy person, and also know I can't cook anything but pancakes." I said smiling and reaching for a pancake again. Again she smacked my hand.

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess they didn't expect that I was coming with you when they did." She said in her usual "I'm a nobody voice." I hate that voice. It's one of the only things I hate about Ally.

"Babygirl, they knew you were coming before I did. They did it because they figured we'd be busy with school. They also didn't want you to try to take care of me. You are here for school, and not to be my second mom. Relax okay. " I said walking away from the pancakes and hugging her. I know, I know, I know, I, Austin Monica Moon, walked away from pancakes! It was for Ally though, so it doesn't count.

"Well if they knew about me, then are there any pickles?" Ally asked making me laugh as she squealed when she pulled a huge jar of pickles out of the fridge. She must have missed them the first time, although I don't know how when it was so huge. We both did our happy dances. Ally's actually wasn't as bad as it usually was.

"Why don't we save these for dinner?" Ally said raising her eyebrow, silently telling me it was a question but a statement.

"Fine," I whined. "But only because I need something awesome to get me through a dinner with two gossiping girls." I said playfully. Truth was I could handle Ally just not Cassidy. She had a way of making people feel two inches small. I wished I never met her most of the time.

Ally's POV:

Suddenly I grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him into our room. Our room, it was weird saying that. I couldn't help but smile at the thought though. If only he knew what I was really smiling about. I bet Cassidy would die if she knew. Why is it that out of the entire world, we had to be living in the apartment above Cassidy Jackson? Ugh! Oh well, I guess for Austin's sake I can tolerate her. It was weird though, he didn't seem that excited to see her. I wonder why? I mean I know Trish told that before she left Miami that she and Austin had a huge fight but it still doesn't make sense.

"We better get unpacking before Cassidy comes back for dinner. How about I take the left dresser and left closet and you the right ones? Sound okay?" I asked as I went to reach for my bag at the foot of the bed and lift it onto the bed, but Austin beat me to it. He so sweet sometimes that I could almost kiss him. Almost, since he would freak for sure if I did…wait did I just…never mind.

"Whatever you want babygirl." Austin said as he started unpacking his stuff. He winked at me in his typical flirty Austin way. He was the biggest flirt I have ever met which is why I didn't understand his attitude toward Cassidy earlier.

***Time Laps: 30minutes***

As I put my bag in the top of the closet and close the door, I feel Austin grab me by the waist and tackle me to the bed tickling me. I squealed loudly. I'm very ticklish, and he knows it.

"Aussie! No…Stop…Oh…My…God…Aussie…Please" I squealed breathlessly between fits of laughter. He finally stopped, and that's when our eyes locked. I was lost. His eyes are that golden color that makes me think of sunshine. Suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"What's going on in here?" Cassidy said with her hand on her hip.

"Ever heard of knocking Cass?" Austin asked. "We could've been changing or something." Austin stated.

"I did knock on the front door, but I guess you didn't hear me so I let myself in. The door was unlocked. Anyway why would you be changing in the same room?" Cassidy said nonchantlantly like it was no big deal that she barged into our room. I giggled quietly, but I guess not quietly enough, because Austin looked down and winked at me. Oops.

"Look Cass, can you give us a minute, and go wait in the living room? We'll be right out." Austin stated. He sounded irritated again.

"Sure, I guess I can. Just don't be too long Austie. I haven't seen you in forever, and we have a lot of catching up to do." She said winking when she said catching up, before walking away. Atleast she closed the door.

Austin got up and helped me up. Then he start to help me straighten myself up before doing himself. It was slightly awkward.

"There, all beautiful again!" He stated before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I'm glad he left before seeing me blush. I swear sometimes that boy can be so surprising. I then followed him out.

Austin's POV:

As I walked into the living room I groaned inwardly. I did not want to spend the next couple of hours in the same room as Cassidy. Suddenly Cassidy's phone rang. I heard Ally walk up behind me. I turned around and gestured to her to be quiet since Cassidy was on the phone. Hopefully she was getting a phone call saying she need to leave to go somewhere, anywhere. I heard say bye and turned around.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to take a rain check. My boyfriend just called. His plane just landed and he wants me to pick him up and spend the night with him." She walked over to us gave each of us a hug and kissed my cheek and walked out before either of could say anything.

"Well, that was something. " I heard Ally say beside me. Yeah I'd say, I thought. Suddenly there was a knock.

"I got it. " Ally stated. It was probably Cassidy, she must have forgotten something.

"I'm going to go call my parents. " I told Ally, as I walked back down the hall and into our room. Next thing I know I heard a scream and then what sounded like someone hitting the ground. I ran to the door as fast as I could.

"Ally…" I said getting to her fallen body. Then I looked up at the last two people I expected to see at our front door. "Brooke…Dallas…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Call

Austin's POV

"Hello baby. Did ya miss me?" Brooke asked, stepping over Ally to get near me. As she went to reach for me, I moved away slightly. Not enough to leave Ally anywhere near alone with Dallas, but enough that Brooke couldn't touch me.

"I'm not your baby. Don't ever call me that again. Don't think it either. Oh and if you even think about touching me again, think twice." I said to Brooke before turning my attention on Dallas. "As for you…" I said pointing at Dallas, "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. I was pissed now. He might not have touched Ally this time, but that doesn't mean I forgot what he did before. He's lucky that I care more about Ally then I do killing him, or he'd be dead by now.

"I'm here to see my GIRLFRIEND. You know the one you are hovering over so protectively." Dallas said as I watched a smile creep across his face.

"She is not your fucking girlfriend anymore. She is my girlfriend now! So get the hell out of here before I kill you for what you did to her, both of you!" I yelled getting louder with every word. Dallas just smirked at me and went to reach for Ally. Before I even realized I had done I grabbed his wrist. I heard Ally moan starting to wake up at the same time that I heard Dallas curse. I had broken both his wrist. I shoved Brooke out, picked up Ally and slammed the door shut. I could still hear Dallas cursing on the other side as I through all the locks home, while juggling Ally in my arms.

"You haven't heard the last of either of us Austin!" I heard Dallas try to shout one last threat as I'm sure Brooke was pulling him away. From the looks of what I did to him, he might want to head directly to the hospital.

Even with the situation though, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I felt Ally wrap her arms around my neck and snuggle further into me. She was absolutely beautiful when she slept. I took her to our room and laid her on the bed. Our room, I will never tire of saying that. I don't want to get more furniture for the other rooms. I love this arrangement, the thought of sharing a bed, albeit just for sleep, with Ally makes me want to fall to my knees in thank you. Once I see that Ally is peacefully settled, I grab my phone and silently snuck out while dialing my parent's number.

"Hey sweetie, how are you and Ally settling in?" My mom answered.

"Not so great actually." I said, still kind of ticked off.

"What happened?" I heard both my parents state, which let me know I was on speaker.

"Well as soon as we got in we had three unexpected, and unwanted guests show up." I said.

"Who are they?" My mom asked in her no lies no excuses voice, she uses on me when she wants nothing but the truth.

"Well, the first was Cassidy, who apparently lives in the apartment below us. Luckily Ally and Cassidy's new boyfriend took care of her being a problem." I told them.

"Okay. Who are the other two?" My dad asked.

"The worst of the visits was when Brooke and Dallas showed up together, Ally passes out when she opened the door. Probably from seeing Dallas, so I couldn't do much. I did however break Dallas' wrists when he tried to go after Ally. Then I shoved them both out the door and locked all the locks. I don't know if I should call the police or not. I don't think it would help since the restraining order originated in America, not here." I told my parents. I was actually starting to get really worried about Ally, and the fact that she wasn't waking up yet.

"You know what sweetie, we will take care of everything. We have our connections everywhere, remember?" My mom said.

"Thanks mom. Oh and I have one more question for you guys. If you knew Ally was coming enough to buy pickles and her favorite books, then why didn't you get more than one bed?" I asked them.

"Son, if you haven't figured that out yet, then we need to have a heart to heart again. Really think about that, son." My dad stated as I blushed, thankful that they couldn't see me. "Well good night our little prince." My parents said, making me groan. I hated when they called me that, it always made me feel like I was four again. It was worse in front of Ally.

"I love you both, and goodnight." I mumbled before hanging up. I figured it was getting pretty late, so I might as well join Ally and hit the hay. Tonight might not be so bad after all when I get to sleep next to the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

***Time lapse: 8 hours and 30 mins.***

"Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Wake up sleepyhead!" I woke up to Ally fully showered and dressed lying next to me shaking my shoulder.

"Hey babygirl, how'd you sleep?" I asked her as I started to sit up.

"I had a strange nightmare. I was answering the door, and suddenly Dallas and Brooke were there. Then Brooke said something to you and you threatened her. Then Dallas said something about me being his girlfriend still, you two fought over it, and then you broke his wrists. I even dreampt that you called me your girlfriend. Isn't that strange? Why would you ever do that?" Ally question.

I started to roll away so she couldn't see me blush as I responded, "Yeah, strange." My parents said they would take care of it, so there is no reason to alarm Ally and tell her that her dream was reality. Besides I don't know if I can explain why I called her my girlfriend, without losing her as my friend. Ally as my friend is a hell of a lot better than no Ally at all. At least this way I could protect her from that Jackass that dares to try to still claim her.

I quickly walked into the bathroom that was attached to our room, mumbling to Ally that I'd be out in a minute. I couldn't help but notice how red my face looked. It was like I was a tomato that is at its peak of ripeness. God help him, he was absolutely smitten.

Ally's POV

Austin blushing was the cutest thing in the world. I wish I knew why he was, I would make sure to make him do it again and again. She loved him so much that it was absolutely unbearable sometimes just being his friend, but he would never love her. She wasn't anything like Cassidy, that was his dream girl, and he's waited forever for her. She was determined not to be in his way next time. Which is why she was going to talk to him today about shopping for stuff for the second bedroom.

"Hey Austin, are you ok?" I yelled out to him.

"Yeah I'm fine babygirl." He stated as he opened the door and walked out in nothing but a towel. When did he take a shower? I don't even remember hearing the water turn on. Heaven help me though because he looked so damn sexy with just a towel, his well-toned body, his hair wet and messy but falling perfectly, and his golden eyes that are looking at her right now like I'm the only girl in the world that he cares about.

"Babygirl?" Austin questioned her as she came out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry! I must've spaced out there. What were you saying Aussie?"

"Just that you're the sweetest guy ever for not freaking out over my strange dream. I know how you feel about me and that my dream is all it is." I stopped rambling realizing what I just said. I can't believe I just said that. I ran out of the room.

Austin's POV

Did Ally just say what I think she did? No, she didn't mean it like that, she just meant that her dream never really happened, that's all. God if she only knew that I loved her more than music and pancakes, and if you knew then you'd know that is a lot.

"Ally?" I called walking down the hall and into the kitchen where I found Ally stretching up to try and reach and pan.

"Need help?" I asked, making her jump slightly.

"Yes, I actually could. Thank you." She stated blushing and moving away.

I grabbed the pan she was reaching for and handed to her. As she grabbed it our hands touched and I felt that electric shock that I only feel when I touch Ally. It was the reason I knew I loved her. It's like someone takes a bolt of lightning and sends it right through my heart every time we touch. It's been this way since the day I met her, it took my cousin describing what it was like to be in love for me to realize that that was how I felt about Ally.

"Austin!" Ally shouted, pulling me from my trance.

"Sorry, I must have spaced. What are you making babygirl?" I asked trying to cover the blush I felt creeping up my neck.

"Well since we slept so late, I guess I'm making lunch. Well because of what it is I would probably call it brunch. You know breakfast and lunch. I love that word, it always makes me think of the Brady Bunch which you know is a favorite of mine. Probably because I'm an only child and wish I had a brother and sister around." Ally said still rambling.

As she continued, I went over to the fridge and pulled out a pickle. As Ally went to start on another topic, I stuck the pickle in her mouth instantly stopping her. She took a bite and smiled at me. This was her way of thanking me for shutting her up when she got going. This might sound rude, but trust me she can go and we've been doing this for each other for a while. She shoves pancakes in my mouth a lot too. Although, according to everyone, I only ramble to Ally.

"Hey Austy?" I hear her pull me back once again.

"Yes, babygirl?" I ask her.

"Can you do me a favor?" She looks up at me with those big brown eyes of hers. She should know by now that I can't deny her anything. Then again we are talking about Ally Dawson. She still hasn't realized that I'm in love with her, but then I'd ruin our friendship and lose her altogether. Maybe it's good she doesn't know.

"Anything you want babygirl, you know all you have to do is ask." I told watching that adorable face of hers blush bright red. It was so cute that I wanted to kiss her right then.

"Can you promise me that no matter what happens at this new school, or in this apartment that you and I will always stick together? Promise me that nothing will ever come between us?" She asked. I'm amazed that she thinks there is something on this earth besides death that could ever, and I mean ever pull me away from her. Then again I'm not even sure death could pull me away from her, I'd probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

I walked over to her and took the pan out of her hands, setting it on the counter. I pulled her to me like I was going to hug her, and gently lifted her face so she was looking at me.

"Babygirl, I promise you that it's me and you forever and always. I'm not going anywhere, because we're better together, remember?" I asked her as finally just hugged her to me, relishing in the feeling of her arms wrapping around my waist. If this wasn't heaven then I don't know what was.

After eating pancakes and waffles, we spent the day listening to music, unpacking, and watching movies. It was perfect.

***Time lapse: 10:30pm that night***

"Hey Austy, wake up." I awoke to Ally shaking me. I must have fallen asleep during that last movie, and by looks of it Ally did too.

"Hey babygirl, why don't we go to bed?" I asked her as we both got up and head for the bedroom.

"Thanks Austy. I was just about to ask if we could. Oh and Austy?"

"Yeah babygirl?"

"Thanks for everything you've done for me these last few days."

"No need to thank me babygirl. Like I told you earlier, I would do anything for you. You're one of the most important people in my life. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I told her honestly. These moments are one of the best moments of my life when I almost don't have to hide my feelings, and I can be purely honest with her.

After we both did our nightly routine in the bathroom, we climbed into bed. Within minutes Ally was asleep, and after starring at her for about ten minutes so was I.

***Time lapse: 2 hours***

I was suddenly startled out of my sleep. At first I wasn't sure why, and then that's when I realized Ally had rolled over and had wrapped herself around me. Part of me wanted to wake her up, knowing she would be so ashamed when she woke up, but the majority party one. The part of me that thought she was so adorable, the part that knew she needed her sleep, the part of me that if I was down-right honest with myself, just wanted her in my arms. I could always play it off that we got cold in the middle of the night and sought each other out.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep again, I felt it. I felt Ally's hand brush against me. I looked down and sure enough she was still sound asleep. Then her hand slid into my shorts and my air was sucked out of my lungs involuntarily. When she suddenly touched me, I couldn't have held in my moan for anything in the world. That seemed to have encouraged her sleeping form because she was now moving her hand faster.

"Oh God Ally." I moaned. It felt so amazing, that I was having trouble breathing. I couldn't even think why this was wrong. Before I could ponder that thought, she was kissing me passionately. Just as I let her tongue in, I felt her start to pull down my shorts and straddle me. That's when I realized she was naked, I don't know when she did this or why I didn't notice it sooner, but damn was she hot. She broke the kiss then and pulled my shirt of next, so I was just as naked as she was. Before I could register a coherent thought though, she was kissing me again. This was like a whole new Ally, and I was loving it.

Just as she broke the kiss again I felt her lift up and drop back down, so that I slid into her. We both moaned out each other's names. She felt so amazing that I moaned again before thrusting up into her again. Slowly I found a rhythm and quickly felt my orgasm building. If her breathing and moaning was any indication she was close too. Then just like lightning she came and I couldn't help it, I followed suit.

"Oh Ally!" I moaned out as I thrust into her one last time before she collapsed on top of me.

Slowly I rolled us over and snuggled close to her, kissing her neck and wrapping my arm around her waist. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but smile and think of how much I loved this girl.

***Time lapse: 7 hours***

I awoke to the sun shining in through our bedroom window. It was a gorgeous day from what I could see. Then suddenly it hit me, as I was stretching. I'm naked, I had sex with Ally last night, and Ally is not in bed!

I got up and grabbed my shorts from the chair, where Ally probably put them. I ran out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen first. No Ally there. I next looked the living room, no one there. After spending the next ten minutes checking every room, and coming up empty, I realized she left. Then I saw the note.

_Austin,_

_We need to talk but I need to clear my head first. So if you're reading this then that means that I'm still not home yet. I'm not quite sure what happened between us last night, but I know it was nothing either of us planned. I'll see you when I get home._

_Love, Ally _

Just as I was about to get dressed and go look for her, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Austin Moon?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Emily. I'm a nurse at Central Paris General. I'm calling about your girlfriend Ally."


End file.
